


A Hundred Bucks

by danicanalini



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Kind of fluffy, happy 20gayteen!, not the ending you think, post 1x06 and pre 1x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danicanalini/pseuds/danicanalini
Summary: Based off of the prompt "Imagine Person A of your OTP being asked if they would kiss Person B for $100. They respond, “I would pay $100 to kiss Person B.” Bonus points if Person B overhears this."





	A Hundred Bucks

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! college started up again and i haven't really gotten the chance to write much. i was rewatching runaways and realized how much i missed deanoru so i found this prompt and started writing. i've never written about the whole gang before so i'm sorry if there's stuff i'm a bit off on! also apparently i really enjoy writing drunk karolina and gert because this is my second fic i've written them getting drunk together lmao oops. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr isingtothenightletmesingtoyou.tumblr.com lets talk gay!!!

Friday night Pride meetings were a weekly occurrence, just as Runaways game nights were. The Wilder residence was a popping place and no one took advantage of it more than the kids. This week was no different, except for the fact that Alex finally figured out the code to the liquor cabinet and things were about to get a little more rowdy than usual. As the night progressed and so did the bottles, a loud “Let’s play truth or dare!” emitted from someone or another had the whole group questioning their sanity but ready to get the party started. 

“All right, all right.” Alex started. “Who’s going first on this loooooovely evening!” 

“I’ll tell you where I’m going! The b-bathroom!” Karolina began to state as she stumbled attempting to pick herself up. It was pretty easy to see that she was the lightweight of the group and she knew it too.

“For like the what now, fifth time? Don’t wake sleeping beauty!” Chase yelled, hinting at a sleeping Molly on the couch. 

“Haha fuck you!” Karolina snapped before clumsily attempting to find the bathroom. 

“She isn’t coming back anytime soon, isn’t she?” Gert rolled her eyes. 

“So like I said, who is going first!” 

They all had been drinking, some more than others. Their parents have yet to know that they know anything about what the Pride does and it was intended to stay that way, even if it meant that the kids sometimes had to drink to relieve stress. Besides, who wouldn’t wanna let loose once in a while? 

“What do I have to lose? Chase shrugged. “Gimme a good ole fashioned dare.” 

“Ooh I’ve got one! This household have hot sauce?” Gert chuckled before reaching for a shot glass and running towards the Wilder kitchen. 

The group heard fumbling before seeing the purple haired girl slowly make her way back to the room where the kids sat. Surprisingly enough, the girl didn’t break the shot glass nor the bottle of hot sauce in her other hand. She sat down before pouring the spicy liquid just to the brim of the cup before shoving it into the jock’s face. “Drink it! One gulp!” 

“Damn Yorkes, you don’t fuck around!” Chase replied.

“Those might be your last words, Stein!” Alex laughed. “No chaser!” 

Chase, with no fear in his eyes, took one giant gulp of the hot sauce before slamming the glass down on the floor in front of them. “Too easy.”

“God damn.” Gert sighed. 

“Okay Gert if you’re so confident, truth or dare?”

“If YOU’RE so confident, dare!” 

“The kitchen awaits!” Chase boasted before jumping up.

“I’m not ingesting anything that isn’t alcohol, you ass!” The girl in question responded.

“Yeah, I’m not dealing with any vomit Chase.” Nico softly replied. She hadn’t been an active participant all night and the three other conscious people in the room were surprised when they heard her voice. 

Gert went to snap back when a overjoyed Chase walked into the room, holding a cup of at least 5 ice cubes and a towel. Gert laughed before sassing “Chew ice, Chase? That all you got?”

“Nope! You’re gonna put these in your bra for at least a full minute! Here’s a towel for ya too!” Chase cackled. 

“Shit.” Gert responded before doing as she was told. “Mama didn’t raise no bitch, right?” 

That got a laugh out of all four of them, even the quiet goth girl. Thirty seconds passed before an “Oh shit!” spilled out of Gert before the shuffling of her trying to find the towel ensued. She quickly shoved it under her shirt while Chase, Alex and Nico did nothing but laugh.

“Can’t you see I n-need h-help here!” Gert shivered.

“I came with the heat!” Chase replied. 

“Yeah, fuck you.” The purple haired girl rolled her eyes. 

“That’s enough guys!” Alex scolded. “Let’s make Nico do something, shall we?” 

“Alright ya witch.” Gert continued as she attempted to dry herself off. “Truth or dare?”

Nico took a decent sized gulp from the near full vodka bottle she had been nursing before replying “Truth, I’m no laughing stock.”

“Now we’ve really got a confident over here!” Alex cheered. “She’s coming out of her shell tonight you guys.”

The black haired girl, realizing how quiet she had been that night took another chug from the bottle in front of her. “If I have to emotionally expose myself to you guys, I might as well be drunk for it.”

Gert, looking like she had something up her sleeve, waited a second before she asked the girl in front of her the question, looking around for a certain blonde. She wasn’t sure if she should do it but she realized that she was too drunk to care. The girl with the glasses suspected something about Nico and what better time to let it come out than now.

“Nico Minoru, if I gave you $100, would you kiss Karolina Dean?” Gert smirked before noticing Nico’s reaction.

Taken aback at the question she was just asked, she was honestly waiting for it. “Hey! Don’t expose me like this!” Nico tried to avoid the question.

“Truth’s a truth!” Chase yelled. “Now spill!” 

Little did any of them know, an intoxicated Karolina slowly made her way out of the bathroom. She heard yelling and stopped in the hallway to make sure what she was hearing was correct.

“Fine. I’d probably give you $100 to kiss her. Don’t have to pay me a damn thing.” Nico said confidently, not knowing that the blonde haired girl was basically almost behind her. 

“See! I told you guys! Pay up!” Gert cheered. Alex and Chase sighed before both taking a twenty dollar bill out of their wallets and shoving them at Gert.

“Was this some sort of bet?!” Nico exclaimed.

“One hundred dollars huh? I’d like to believe that I’m worth at least a grand!” Karolina marched in the room. 

“Oh, shit.” The four remaining people in the room said in unison. 

“Yeah! At least a grand!” Karolina continued, clearly missing the point of what Nico said. “You guys should have to pay at least a grand to kiss these lips.” 

“Uh, Karo. Don’t you think it’s time for bed?” Gert suggested. 

“Yeah.” Chase chimed in. “You seem a little tired.” 

“No no no!” Karolina yelled before sitting down. “I need Nico to tell me this to my face.”

Nico stayed silent. A shade of red was prominent on her face and her eyes never left the floor. “I meant what I said.”

Another “Oh shit” escaped the lips of Alex, Chase and Gert. 

“This is getting too real.” Gert whispered.

“Hey you guys, I never said I wouldn’t pay a grand to kiss Nico!” Karolina slowly stated. Eyes closed and all. Maybe she did need to go to bed, but she didn’t care. 

“Damn!” Alex exclaimed. “Anyone setting off fireworks because I see sparks!” 

“Wow, I’m that bad of a kisser aren’t I? Chase questioned.

“What have I started?!” Gert said happily. “I knew it all along!” 

“I have every right to kill you, Yorkes.” Nico muttered. 

“I’d die happy then!” Gert replied. 

“Throw us under the bus why don’t you, Gert?” Alex sarcastically said. 

“It’s not my fault! Guys are gross.” Gert shrugged. “Now where were we?” 

“Nico and Karolina were just bragging to us about how much they hated kissing us!” Chase chuckled before rolling his eyes. 

“Guys.” Nico tried and failed to get everyone’s attention.

Gert turned to Chase before trying to argue back. “Let them live! They’re drunk and in love!”

“Guyyyyyyys.” Nico attempted again.

Alex frowned before snapping at the reasoning girl. “Hey! Nico actually enjoyed kissing me!” 

“GUYS!” Nico finally yelled, immediately making the three arguing friends go silent. “Look.” 

Lo and behold, the amount of time it took for Gert, Chase and Alex to pursue an argument about Karolina and Nico’s love interests, the former fell asleep. Not surprisingly, cuddling an empty bottle of vodka. 

“Shit.” Gert muttered. “I really was looking forward to young love.”

Realizing she lucked out, Nico silently thanked every higher power she believed in before sarcastically replying “Bummer. Well, time for bed!” 

“We will NEVER let you live this down Minoru.” Chase got up before patting the still sitting girl on the shoulder. 

“Yeah!” Alex began to follow Chase. “Especially me.” 

Gert sighed before grabbing a blanket for Molly and walking towards Nico. The latter softly shook the sleeping girl before trying to pick her up to take her to bed. 

“I got her.” The purple hair girl whispered. “You get her some water and pain pills. She’ll thank you in the morning.” 

Nico grabbed a glass of water and the whole bottle of pain pills before catching up to Gert walking with Karolina to one of Alex’s many guest rooms. After tucking Karolina into bed, the black haired girl helped herself into the other side. “She might need someone when she wakes up. I can take it from here Gert.” 

Gert nodded before getting up to leave the room. Halfway out the door she slowly turned to the two girls in the bed, specifically the conscious one. “I’m happy for you, Nico.” She confessed.

“Why is that?” Nico questioned. She wasn’t sure there was anything to be proud of. She drunkenly lowkey confessed her love for her best friend in front of the boys who loved them both. The girl just thought she was being an asshole. 

“Just savor the moment, Nico. Goodnight.” Gert smiled before turning off the light and retreating to her own guest room.

Nico shrugged before turning onto her side and making a valiant effort to sleep. It had finally kicked in what she had confessed that night and honestly, she wasn’t sure if she cared. The thought of Karolina reciprocating what she felt was good enough for her, even if they both were intoxicated. She did hope however, that the other girl would forget about it in the morning. Nico was not ready for the confrontation. However, when Karolina turned and unconsciously used her arm to call Nico’s side home, she was most definitely ready for that.

Before Nico knew it, it was morning and the hangover was only mild this time. In her groggy state of reaching for water, she found something unusual in its place. Grabbing it quickly before making too much noise, Nico realized that in her hand was one crisp Benjamin Franklin and a scribbled note reading nothing bigger than a “It’s gonna happen eventually! -G, A and C”

Nico felt her face turn red before swiftly shoving both the bill and the note under her pillow, making sure to not wake the girl next to her. She didn’t know what the day was going to entail when it came to the blonde, but as long as her thoughts were in the open, she didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> i know y'all were expecting them to kiss but tbh the only reason i didn't write one is because i never have written one before lmao. i hope this ending sufficed though! 
> 
> feedback is always appreciated!!!


End file.
